The Forbidden Pokeball
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: While on my journey a shady man sells me a Pokeball, a Pokeball of temptation, What is this mysterious ball and how does it work? find out here
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Forbidden Pokeball

I was walking one day through a city, getting ready to journey to the next for a gym battle when a shady man started calling me from an alley.  
"Hey, You, Boy, Have I got a deal for you." calls the suspicious man. Curious I went to talk to the man. "You're not trying to sell me a Magikarp or something are you?" I sigh shaking my head.  
"No,No, What I've got for you is this special Pokeball, this is the only place this special ball can be bought, and what a steal at only 10P." the man says proudly.  
The ball he was trying to sell me looked similiar to a Love Ball but also completely different. "What's it do?" I ask causing the man to smirk. "What does it do, it makes Pokemon very _very_ close to you, better than a Love Ball, better than a Luxuary Ball, I ensure you this ball will let you develop a _very special bond_ with the Pokemon caught with it." the man says smirking.  
Thinking carefully, I eventually buy the ball, completly forgetting to ask what kind it is. Boy, was I in for a surprise...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Forbidden Pokeball

I was walking through the forest when I heard rustling from the bushes. Expecting to find a Pokemon I went to investigate.  
Sure enough it was a Pokemon, but not just any Pokemon a Gothorita.  
I stood there admiring her beauty when she noticed me staring.  
We stared each other down for at least 20 minutes before without thinking I threw a random Pokeball.  
She went in and stayed in, after admiring my new catch I noticed the ball I grabbed had been the one the man sold me.  
I let her out to indroduce myself and then the unexpected happened...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Forbidden Pokeball

My new Gothirita was looking at me funny, when she suddenly pushed me down.  
She pinned me down and used Psychic to undo my pants as she plunged her pussy onto my cock.  
"AHHHHH!" I moaned as her wet lips devoured my cock as she started to hump.  
"Got! GothorIta!" she moaned with pleasure as my cock went in and out of her slick folds.  
"OHHHHHH!" I moaned as she took it as a sign to hump faster.  
She kept going faster and faster as our pleasure was at it's max when, "AHHHHHHH!" "GOTH!" we moaned as we came my seed filling her womb.  
Exausted and a little surprised and disorented from the unexpected mating, I returned Gothorita to her Pokeball as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

The Forbidden Pokeball

It had been several weeks since I had unexpectantly filled my Gothorita with my cream.  
I rushed to the Pokemon Center to switch her to a normal Pokeball, I just had to know if it was the ball or if she really did have those feelings for me.  
As I was at the machine I noticed that I wasn't the only one with the idea, as the trainer next to me had exchanged one of those ball for another ball.  
I watched as the trainer released his Lopunny only for it to beat him up for filling her with his cum.  
After witnessing that little spectacle, I hesitated, but I just had to know.  
I called my profesor and told them about my situation. " So they got you too. There have been reports of a shady bussiness man selling illegal Pokeballs. Reserchers have named this forbidden ball, a Lust Ball due to the fact that it raises a Pokemon's hormonal levels to where it has to mate with it's trainer." explains the proffessor.  
'A Lust Ball, so that's what it is.' I thought. After the transfer, I hesintently call out my Gothorita.  
She didn't attack me so that's a good sign. " Gothorita, I'm sorry if I made you do anything against your will." I apoligised. "Goth?" she asks confused. "But I just have to know if it was the ball or you actually have these feelings." I admit to my Pokemon.  
"Goth!" Gothorita exclaims blushing now knowing what I mean. "I understand if you don't feel that way but I just have to know because- I love you." I reply as I confess my feelings. "GOTHORITA!"  
The next thing I know I feel her lips against mine. " Goth Gothorita Goth! ( It's true that the ball gave me that desire, but coupled with the fact that I was in heat it increased the desire, not to mention the fact that I immediatly found you attractive, Having sex with you was my choice. So what I'm trying to say is, I love you too!) the Pokemon replies.  
I then return with a passionate kiss. And several years later me and my Gothorita, my mate, lived happily ever after.


End file.
